Minesaw 3
by Utamate
Summary: Glitter and Avernus have earned their freedom, and are now teamed in survival, but what will happen when they recieve a tape.
1. Chapter 1

MineSaw Season 3! It's finally time! Yes, I know, I haven't done another Super Smash Saw for like, a month, but do NOT worry, I will get to it soon. Also, sorry that I disappeared for about 2 weeks, my computer broke, so I had to spend 2 weeks waiting to get a new one. Hopefully, this one doesn't break too. So, with a shocking ending, MineSaw 2, is probably one of my favorites of my fanfictions. I also want to say, new characters will be added, so there's no controversy about whether this counts as a Minecraft + Saw crossover or just a Saw fanfiction. Because I've noticed that that there aren't really that much Minecraft related stuff in this, well, with new characters added, it'll make it more obvious. More characters, more traps, more games... Live or die... The choice is yours...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"DJMidge." said Utamate, "What the heck are you doing?"

Utamate grabbed her leg.

"Please!" he yelled, "Please don't do this!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, reaching for the door.

"Game Over." said DJMidge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Utamate as DJMidge closed the door leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

Glitter had received a tape, sent from "Anonymous".

"Avernus," she said, "Come here!"

Avernus and Glitter became best of friends, they were now teamed in the world.

"Oh no..." said Avernus, "Not this again."

"I'll play it." said Glitter.

She hits the play button, and they hear Utamate's voice.

* * *

_**Tape: Utamate**_

Hello, Glitter. If you are getting this message, it is to let you know that I have fallen, that my game is over... just like other Minecrafters, I have respawned, however where I ended up is a far ways away, and it is possible I will not return. For me to return, you must learn the powers of the TPA. However, one of the only people who have that power is Avernus. I do not know if he is with you or not, but if he is, you must help him channel his powers. I've seen people like him... he has powers that could be tremendous, however, it looks like he could use them in a bad way, you must keep him for doing so, but also, Glitter, we had a deal. I've held my side, now it's time for you to do yours. I've shown you what it truly takes to save a life... I want you to take action, with this package comes a picture, of the person who killed me, find the person, and have them tested.

* * *

Avernus looked in the box the tape came in and saw a picture, he gasped.

"What, Avernus?" asked Glitter.

"It's DJMidge." he said quietly.

"What?!" she yelled, looking at the picture, "That freaking little -"

"Watch it, Glitter." said Avernus, "Let's get this taken care of."

"He helped me," said Glitter, "Now it's time for us to take action."

Utamate was asleep in a taiga biome, when he woke up, he was familiar with where he was.

"Oh no..." he said, "I'm back again..."

He was back in Jigsaw's nuthouse, however, he wasn't at the normal starting position, he was where he left off, he was in the room he last died in, except this time, he was unchained, and the door was open.

A video started, with Jigsaw on it.

"Hello, Utamate." said Jigsaw, "You never give up on saving lives, however, you never learn how to safe your own, and in the end, you make the bad choice, and fail your final test, you have yet to win this game, but this time, saving others is NOT the best option, for giving your life for one person, will end the lives of many. You have a heartbeat sensor, it is irremovable, but beware, each room is filled with tnt blocks, and if you fail to save your own life, the tnt in every single room, will be set off. How long till you realize, you have to sometimes let others die, then by losing your life to save them. You have an overall time of 2 hours. There are many tests you must complete, but beware, for the more times you fail to save a life, the harder the final test becomes. There is also another reason you take this test..."

Another video showed up, with DJMidge chained by all her limbs, around alot of tnt blocks.

"You must learn to forgive..." said Jigsaw, "For months ever since DJMidge has left you to die, you were always bent on revenge, even attempting to send your own sister to end her life. When you are challenged to save her life now, will you give as much as you used to, or will your anger and rage tell you to leave her to die, Live or die, make your choice."

* * *

_**Sneak Peak at Chapter 2.**_

"Utamate!" yelled DJMidge, "Please!"

"I'm guessing this guy was a fan of zombies." said Utamate, looking at the corpse.

"Hello, Yaebi..." said Jigsaw, "...I want to play a game..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time on MineSaw 3_**

"Hello, Utamate." said Jigsaw, "You never give up on saving lives, however, you never learn how to safe your own, and in the end, you make the bad choice, and fail your final test, you have yet to win this game, but this time, saving others is NOT the best option, for giving your life for one person, will end the lives of many. You have a heartbeat sensor, it is irremovable, but beware, each room is filled with tnt blocks, and if you fail to save your own life, the tnt in every single room, will be set off. How long till you realize, you have to sometimes let others die, then by losing your life to save them. You have an overall time of 2 hours. There are many tests you must complete, but beware, for the more times you fail to save a life, the harder the final test becomes. There is also another reason you take this test..."

Another video showed up, with DJMidge chained by all her limbs, around alot of tnt blocks.

"You must learn to forgive..." said Jigsaw, "For months ever since DJMidge has left you to die, you were always bent on revenge, even attempting to send your own sister to end her life. When you are challenged to save her life now, will you give as much as you used to, or will your anger and rage tell you to leave her to die, Live or die, make your choice."

* * *

**Episode 2**

**The Zombie's Love**

* * *

Utamate entered the next room right away, he shook with fear, scared to die a 3rd time. He saw a boy and a girl, the boy was in raggedy clothes, and looks really damaged on his flesh, the girl was wearing black and purple, and had antennas coming out of her head.

"W- What in the..." said the boy. "Who are you." said the girl. "I'm Utamate." said Utamate, "I'm supposed to try to save you guys." "Please do." said the girl.

The video started with Jigsaw looking at them.

* * *

**Video: Jigsaw**

"Hello, Yaebi... Hello, Mindy..." said Jigsaw, "I want to play a game... You two have been friends for a long time, however, you lie to your friends, saying you do not even know each other... Utamate here will have to break the chains to you and your lies... literally... The chains not only connect you to this room, but connect you to each other. For the two of you to escape, you must remove all the chains, grab the key to leave through the door. However, be quick... there are 10 chains connecting you two, and only 90 seconds to escape... Utamate, if you go too close to them, the tnt blocks in the room could kill you if they fail their test, Utamate, will you play it safe, and have them play their own test, or will you help them, just as you help the others... live or die... make your choice..."

* * *

**00:01:29.72**

Yaebi pulls on a chain, and screams.

Utamate enters the room, and rips the chain out. "9 more..." said Utamate.

Yaebi screamed in pain. "Are you ok?" asked Mindy. "I- I'm ok..." said Yaebi. "You two are gonna be having alot of trouble on your own..." said Utamate.

Utamate started ripping out the 5 chains that connected both Mindy and Yaebi.

**00:00:58.54**

With 3 of the chains ripped out, Mindy and Yaebi scream in pain, and even start trying to pull some of the others off.

"We got a minute guys." said Utamate, "We need to hurry.

"I'm trying!" yelled Yaebi.

They scream in pain as they pull out chains from their back, their shoulder, while Utamate continues ripping out the chains at their waist, their legs, and so on.

**00:00:40.19**

Utamate finds a peice of paper on the ground and takes it.

"Oh no..." Yaebi said in his head, "Don't read it... Don't read it..."

Utamate puts the paper in his pocket, and continues ripping out the chains.

They were no longer connected to each other, Yaebi had 3 chains left, one at his arm, one at his leg, one at his shoulder. Mindy had 4 left, one at her shoulder, 1 on her waist, 1 on her leg, 1 on her foot.

**00:00:32.01**

Utamate leave the area Yaebi and Mindy were in.

"You're on your own now guys." he said, "Sorry."

Mindy ripped out the chain at her foot and leg, screaming in pain afterwards.

Yaebi pulled hard on the chain at his shoulder, but the pain was too much for him to do it.

**00:00:19.58**

"I'm free!" yelled Mindy, "Yaebi!" She ran to Yaebi trying to get him free.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

Mindy cried, no matter how hard they pulled, the chain wasn't removable, Yaebi wasn't supposed to survive this trap...

Digger her head into Yaebi's chest, she cried, "Please! Don't kill him! Please!"

**00:00:07.85**

Yaebi brought her head up to his and kissed her.

"Get outta here." he said, crying.

Mindy took the key and got out with less than a second to spare.

The tnt was set off, it started blinking faster and faster.

"Goodbye... my love..." whispered Yaebi, as the tnt exploded, killing him.

Mindy came out and ran to his body.

"Yaebi!" she yelled, "Yaebi!"

She fell on top of him and cried.

"Hold up." said Utamate. "Lemme see this. I got two peices of paper."

* * *

**Paper: Jigsaw**

The one most at fault does not deserve life at all.

* * *

**Paper: Yaebi**

I never thought I'd meet someone like this... A girl this nice... this beautiful... today I met a girl named Mindy, we had alot of fun today, although I did have to stay in the shade and away from humans, Mindy found us a cave and we played around in there. I've felt something today, something I'm sure I won't feel with anyone else, a feeling that the humans call... love.

* * *

"Hmm." said Utamate, looking at the corpse "Away from humans, in the shade... looks like this person's a fan of zombies."

"He isn't a fan of zombies." said Mindy, fighting back tears, "He is a zombie."

"Then what are you?" asked Utamate.

"A spider..." she answered, "What's the paper say?"

"I'm not giving it to you." said Utamate, "but, I can tell why he did what he did at the last few seconds... Mindy, he loved you."

This caused her to cry more, she layed her head on Yaebi's body and cried.

"I love you too, Yaebi." she whispered in Yaebi's ear.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alright, well, my comment, Wow... that was sad... so... favorite this story if ya cry every time.

I actually felt a little sad just writing this story.

Ok, so, to avoid controversy, I'm going to tell you how this challenge ended.

Utamate did succeed this challenge, some may think that he failed because Yaebi died, however, the chain on Yaebi's shoulder was attached to his bone, so it wasn't removable. Mindy could get out, so since she lived, Utamate succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been so long, but that's because I was focusing on school stuff, and I have a youtube now. Sorry for that.**

* * *

**Last Time on MineSaw 3**

"Hmm." said Utamate, looking at the corpse "Away from humans, in the shade... looks like this person's a fan of zombies."

"He isn't a fan of zombies." said Mindy, fighting back tears, "He is a zombie."

"Then what are you?" asked Utamate.

"A spider..." she answered, "What's the paper say?"

"I'm not giving it to you." said Utamate, "but, I can tell why he did what he did at the last few seconds... Mindy, he loved you."

This caused her to cry more, she layed her head on Yaebi's body and cried.

"I love you too, Yaebi." she whispered in Yaebi's ear.

* * *

Utamate left the room, and looked at the main timer, the time left was **01:44:26**.

"Took about 15 minutes..." said Utamate, moving through the hallways.

When Utamate moved on to the next room, he saw 4 people on one of those merry go round toys on a kids playground, a girl with a long green hoodie on, a girl with a long black coat on, a girl with a black shirt and green jacket on it, and a red skirt, and a boy with a stone gray muscle shirt with a picture of a flame on the back, and jeans

* * *

**Video: Jigsaw**

Hello, Utamate. Infront of you is a group of 4 people. One person... is Connor... a boy you may or may not know... does your brain know enough to remember? Another person... Ruby... a girl you do not know at all... however... a friend of a boy you know... named Avernus... The other two people... Cupa and Andr... 2 girls... one a creeper... one a girl from the endermen... The rules are simple... you must choose which two to save by inserting your hand in the machine which will send a bullet through it. Connor, and Ruby, would be able to respawn, but, would they forgive you. Cupa and Andr, however, only have one life, once it is taken from them they are gone... and remember this... if you don't ever put you hand into the machine, they will all be killed. Live or die... Utamate... The choice is yours.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?!" yelled Cupa.

"I don't know!" answered Utamate, "but I'm gonna try to save whoever I can."

"They're freaking mobs!" yelled Ruby, "They live to kill us, why would you save them?!"

Utamate finds a paper on the floor and reads it.

* * *

**Paper: Jigsaw**

Cupa: A creeper girl, who turned rebellious against her fellow creepers, she knows that killing others means killing herself. She appreciates her life, Will you give it to her?

Andr: Another rebellious mob, rebelling against the endermen, she's wanted dead by them and are stealing blocks from the end and giving them to players at the overworld. She's spent her life helping others, will you save her?

Ruby: A mob hater, she fears death, and she kills mobs whenever they get near her, the straps that bind her to the carosel are the only things keeping her from killing Cupa and Andr. She doesn't appreciate mobs lives, yet, if you kill her, would Avernus forgive you?

Connor: A boy who has given alot. He has saved many people, and has even given his life to save others... he deserves life, but will you give it to him?

* * *

The carosel starts spinning.

"Oh god!" screamed Andr, scared.

"We're going to live through this." said Cupa, "I hope."

"Man, this is hard." spoke Utamate.

The carosel stopped on Connor facing an iron sword, Utamate stood there, panicking.

"Utamate!" yelled Connor, "You're gonna be alright!"

Utamate's eyes opened wide and he remembered who Connor was.

* * *

**Flashback**

Utamate woke up in a room with another boy, both their ankles chained to the wall.

**"Who are you?" asked Utamate.**

**"I'm Connor." answered the boy.**

**"Utamate." Utamate spoke.**

"OH MY GOD CONNOR!" Utamate screamed, looking away as Connor saws off his foot.

**"You're going to be alright." said Connor.**

**"Please... I don't wanna die here! CONNOR! CONNOR!" screamed Utamate.**

A man entered the room.

**"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Utamate.**

**"Game Over." said the man, closing the door.**

Connor slid the door open.

"C- C- C-" said Utamate, starving.

"You're still alive!" said Connor, taking a key and unlocking Utamate's chain.

"T- Thank Y- Y- You." said Utamate.

Connor lifts up Utamate, and helps him walk out.

* * *

Utamate jammed his hand in the machine, and the iron sword swung at Connor.

"NO!" yelled Utamate, "Oh, thank god."

The iron sword stopped right before it hit Connor.

Utamate's hand was shot and he took his hand out.

"GAH!" yelled Utamate.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Connor.

"You're the one who made me who I am now, You're the one who saved me, I owe you." said Utamate.

Connor smiled and said "Thanks."

The carosel continued to spin and then stopped on Cupa.

"Please, please, please, please, please." said Cupa.

Utamate stood there, he looked like he knew what his move was going to be.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PUT YOUR HAND IN! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." said Utamate.

The iron sword swung at Cupa, and went right through her stomach, her blood hitting Andr and Ruby.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Andr.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Ruby.

Tears ran down Cupa's cheek as the sword went back out of her and into the position it was in, Cupa brought her head down, and then stopped breathing.

The carosel started up again, this time stopping on Andr.

"Game Over, Ruby." said Utamate, not hesitating to put his hand in the machine.

"Thank you, Utamate." spoke Andr, "Thank you."

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Ruby.

The sword swung and stopped right before hitting Andr.

The carosel stopped at Ruby after spinning again.

"I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" she yelled.

"You take lives even when yours isn't threatened, you don't deserve your life." said Utamate.

"SCREW Y-" Ruby screamed, but was interrupted by the sword going through her stomach, she wimpered.

Ruby took her last breath, and brought her head down.

Connor and Andr were released.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, guys." said Utamate.

"Nice to see you again." said Connor.

"Same." spoke Utamate.

"Utamate?" asked Andr.

"Yes?" asked Utamate.

"Good luck, go save your friend." said Andr.

"I will." said Utamate.

The clock said **01:05:39**

"Good luck. Utamate." said Connor, "You better get going now."

Utamate left the room, and went to the next challenge.


End file.
